


My Sun

by HUD



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Heavy Angst, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, kind of, sorrynotsorry, this is going to be bad, very bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUD/pseuds/HUD
Summary: Rodimus and the crew have survived and they are on earth.What awful things await Rodimus?How black, cold and horrible can the truth be?Even the brightest flame can turned off





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm going to say is I never wrote a Transformers fic before and my English is fucking bad

Rodimus can't remember the last time his spark burned like this, maybe because  
it never did.  
The euphoria, the warmth coming from the inside. Something inexplicable.

They were alive.  
They survived.

And as strange as it seemed, they were on Earth. A portal from the Necroworld led them there and here they were. Walking towards the colony city of Cybertron.  
Everyone was outside, watching them arrived, their faces of joy close to crying,a renewed hope.  
And there he was, Optimus Prime. His optics reflected all kinds of emotions such as relief, happiness and something that Rodimus could not say what it was.  
And when he saw him directly at the optics, he realized.

Love.

His spark was almost crushed by such overwhelming warmth, and he just wanted torun to him. Seeing the supplications through the optics of Optimus was what made him move faster without even realizing of it, maybe he didn't even care. He just wanted to be in his arms, and thinking that he almost died without being able to see him again made him run straight to him.

And so...

And then all that warmth that spread the light of that twilight Sun simply died. As if an icy shadow had covered him. The spark of Rodimus freezes and he stopped because the darkness surrounded him.

He could see the horror faces of all of them, the happiness canceled and snatched by a throbbing fear.  
And then the screams, the chaos and all synonyms of Apocalypse had appeared, and he was right in the middle.

Optimus was the first to move, to grab his weapon and run towards him. The fear prevents Rodimus from moving, he didn't want to know what was behind.  
A hand touched his shoulder and Optimus.

「¡Rodimus! ¡No!」

And the last thing he could remember was the fear of Optimus and his ownfreezing spark before the light died and everything turned black.

* * *

* * *

When Rodimus woke up, he had no idea where he was. He could only see small dim lights coming from wires that carried some kind of energy, they were everywhere, they surrounded him, because he was back in the middle.

「Finally you wake up」 A deep, dark voice made him react and remember what happened. It was too close to him, too close, the fear returned to eat up his spark piece to piece and when he turned, a compressed void destroyed his chest.

「It can not be ... It's not possible」 This could not be real, it had to be a bad dream a one very twisted and horrible dream. Because this could not be real, in any way. It shouldn't be.

「Of course it is」 There was the one who succumbed to the darkness, the one who fell. The Fallen.  
「Falle...」  
「Please. Don't call me that, not you」  
「What?」 Rodimus was incredibly frightened, could not understand nothing at all, why The Fallen was there? Why was he with him? Why...  
「Shhh, be quiet boy. Is not the time for so many questions」  
「I don't understand. Please ... I don't know what you want」 He was on the verge of tears, only dread prevented him from crying, completely on the brink of collapse. When he felt the huge hands holding his waist and approaching him. He realized where he was sitting, sitting in the lap of that demon.

「Don't fear, I will not hurt you. And what I want is very simple, I want you 」  
「What? ... Why?」 The only thing that kept him from screaming those words was his own disbelief and fear of a horrible death.  
「Why? Rodimus. it's very easy, because you belong to me」 Rodimus could not believe anything, much less understand something like this. Why would The fallen want him? How even can he know his name? The questions would pop the processor of Rodimus at any time.

「I'll make it even easier, so you can understand. You are mine because I made you」 And the world just collapsed under his feet, everything shattered around him. As if an ion grenade was thrown at him, he felt as if his spark has disappeared, completely extinct.  
「It can't be, it's impossible. It has to be a joke ... Right? 」Tears were coming from her optics, the crying crushed the last thing left of him.  
「Shh. I would never joke about such a thing. Come on kid, calm down」 He gently wiped the tears from the base of Rodimus optics as he cradled him between his arms.  
「It's true. I made you, you are my offspring. I gave you these flames」 He said that as he touched Rodimus's chest.  
Rodimus's head was spinning too much. feeling his tanks if they were an iceberg. Solid and cold. A desire to purge took over him. But nothing came out and he remembered something else.

「Optimus...」A memory of him brought a small smile to his face, but his head would not allow something like that.  
「What have you done with Optimus? And the others? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!?」He shifted from the other's lap. This time he had the courage to scream.  
「I have done nothing to those whom you call friends」 Megatronus standed up from his throne and headed toward Rodimus.  
「I just went for you, and I took you in front of their cowards faces and brought you here」 Rodimus didn't think he could feel be any colder and scared until Megatronus touched his cheek with such affection, as if he really loved him.

「I have no idea why you care about them now, when they realize who you really are. they will never love you. You will not be more than a demon to them, something that should not have existed」 Rodimus's legs began to tremble uncontrollably, and the weakness overwhelmed him.

「But keep this in mind. If they try something. Anything with the intention of rescue you. I will kill them all, starting with him」 And there it touched the bottom of the abyss, everything became so dark that it could not see any future, not even hope and it is said that is the last thing that is lost, then Rodimus lost everything and simply fell.

「Don't worry my sun. I will not let them get you away from me」The Fallen said that as he took the little Prime in his arms. 

Rodimus can't remember the last time his spark burned like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't know how to continue this  
> FUCK
> 
> * * *
> 
> Read here in Spanish ---> http://hudhorribleblog.tumblr.com/post/153774247945/my-sun


End file.
